


Historian

by asdash



Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [5]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: Because nobody likes being unemployed forever.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952
Kudos: 24





	Historian

“Hold still.”

I hear a zipper, then I stretch my arms.

“So, what do you think? I modified your favourite sweater to zip on the back. I thought you couldn’t pull it over those horns so…-“

“Wouldn’t it have been easier, to just buy a sweater with a zipper in the front?” I ask, slightly amused.

Barbara looks a bit annoyed at me. Uh-oh, I hit a string there. I fumble on my tongue trying to come up with a save just as… she starts chuckling?

“Oh come on, embrace the change. And besides…”

She brings her lips close to my ear and whispers.

“…I think you look quite handsome in it.”

I raise an eyebrow and smirk, “Oh, do I?”

I pull the brown vest over it and tug on the collar a few times. For some reason, this woman’s compliments give me a certain feeling of being much younger and dashing than I think myself to be.

“Now go nail that interview.”, she says encouragingly.

I wave my arm to the side as I start walking, “Oh, there is no interview. I basically have the job. The only thing I have to get over…” I open the front door slightly, “…is walking out into the sunlight.”

I wink at my beloved and step out into the sun, pulling the door shut behind me. For a second there, I put my arm defensively in front of my face. It’s the first time I dare do this in my full troll form. Being a Stalkling’s descendant has its perks however, one of them being the ability to have a day job without the fear of being fried alive. I put my arm down, sigh in relief and start walking. I am halfway across the street, when I look back and see Barbara heading to work herself.

I only hope the green faced babysitter doesn’t screw up today.


End file.
